1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ultraviolet index measuring apparatuses and, more particularly, to an ultraviolet (UV) index measuring apparatus and method of three channels having different spectral responses.
2. Description of Related Art
The ultraviolet (UV) index is an index that is expressed with a single number by integrating a solar spectral irradiance and a McKinlay-Diffey erythemal action spectrum curve, which indicates the degree of skin damage at respective wavelengths of about 285 nm to 385 nm, with a weighting function according to a wavelength. The UV index indicates an influence of solar UV on the skin.
UV index measuring sensors currently spreading on the market spectrally measure a UV index using high-cost equipment. Alternatively, a UV index measuring sensor is manufactured such that spectral response of the sensor is approximate to a McKinlay-Diffey erythemal action spectrum curve. The UV index measuring sensor employs a UV photodiode that is manufactured to have a McKinlay-Diffey erythemal action spectrum curve through multiple thin film coating. However, it is difficult to accurately set spectral response of a UV index measuring sensor to the McKinlay-Diffey erythemal action spectrum curve. Moreover, since special coating is required, the UV measuring sensor is high-priced.